


捡时光

by Z_sheng



Category: 188男团, 针锋对决
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, 原炀 - Freeform, 同人, 针锋对决 - Freeform, 顾青裴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 【文前提示：慎入！！！我随便写写，你随便看看。同人创作，请勿上升原著人物。踩雷自救，不撕，引起不适请安静离开。bug请见谅，我就图一爽快。慎入！！！】【设定：穿越、年上、霸道老流氓攻Ｘ呆板内敛受（人物设定问题指路原著第九章和针锋番外）多年后的老原炀穿越回顾青裴刚工作的时期，掰弯自以为是直男的顾青裴。穿越回去的年纪为：25岁原炀Ｘ23岁顾青裴注：原念青=穿越回去的25岁原炀本文是《原顾：陪你走到底》系列的最终卷】
Relationships: 原顾 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	捡时光

**Author's Note:**

> 【文前提示：慎入！！！我随便写写，你随便看看。同人创作，请勿上升原著人物。踩雷自救，不撕，引起不适请安静离开。bug请见谅，我就图一爽快。慎入！！！】  
> 【设定：穿越、年上、霸道老流氓攻Ｘ呆板内敛受  
> （人物设定问题指路原著第九章和针锋番外）  
> 多年后的老原炀穿越回顾青裴刚工作的时期，掰弯自以为是直男的顾青裴。  
> 穿越回去的年纪为：25岁原炀Ｘ23岁顾青裴  
> 注：原念青=穿越回去的25岁原炀  
> 本文是《原顾：陪你走到底》系列的最终卷】

第一章

原炀是这个时空里不应该存在的人，为了在此生活，他给自己取了个新的名字，叫原念青。

刚来到这里时，他偷偷回过一趟家，见到了那个12岁的小混蛋正在跟彭放鬼混。

他双手插兜靠在原家大门上，看着原炀朝他走过来。

小孩一开始看到他皱了下眉头，面前这个男人和爸爸长得太像了，小孩大摇大摆走过来，语气很是冲人，道：“你是谁？靠我家门上干什么？”

彭放躲在小原炀身后，上下打量了面前的高个儿男人许久，悄咪咪凑到原炀耳边说：“喂，你爷爷有私生子吗？”

“你爷爷才有私生子！你全家都是私生子！”原炀劈头盖脸把彭放骂了一顿，面前的男人还是像看戏一样无动于衷，甚至最后凉凉地说了句：“我看你俩都是私生子。”

这把原炀气得，也不管实力悬殊，冲上去就想揍人，小拳头还没落到男人身上，就被男人一把抱起，“你说你怎么这么讨人厌呢，我这暴脾气，我是真想打你一顿。”

原炀被人钳制住也不服气，张大嘴就想嚷嚷，结果被男人当即捂住嘴，“给老子闭嘴，我就是来看看你，少他妈给我嚷嚷，不然我真揍你，知道吗？”

原炀不服气，张口就咬，把男人的手咬流血了，随后他利落地从男人身上跳下来，“敢威胁小爷我，不给你点教训，你不知道天高地厚！”

小混蛋刚想冲上去继续揍人，原家大门打开了，管家从里面走出来，眼看情形不对，赶紧把原炀抱起来，“少爷，这又是怎么了？”

原念青听到那个儿时熟悉的声音，转过身来，冲老人微微点头，“郭叔，抱歉，一时没忍住跟小孩计较了。”

管家看着面前这个身高腿长，长相英俊，和原立江很像的男人，一时愣了神，半晌才问道：“你认识我？”

原念青没说话，看了眼被管家抱在怀里的孩子，“麻烦您多多照顾。”话毕便转身走了，自那以后，他再也没回过原家。

从原家出来，他去了趟X大，见到了当时大三的顾青裴。

顾青裴高挺的鼻梁上架着个呆板的黑框眼镜，坐在校园的长椅上看书，阳光落到青年身上，仿佛有股淡淡的书香从顾青裴骨子里散发出来。

原炀拍下一张照片，淡笑着说了句，“书呆子。”便穿过校园的树荫长廊，走了。

他用了两年时间白手起家，总算在京城站稳了脚跟，工作之余，他会偶尔去学校里偷偷看一眼顾青裴，除此之外，并没有插手任何事，包括顾青裴实习和毕业后找工作。

顾青裴毕业后如愿以偿进入到了一家做能源项目的国企就职。

工作一个月后，一天夜里，他加班到很晚，那个年代，外卖还没有兴起，顾青裴只好徒步下楼去公司附近没关门的小餐馆买点夜宵。

原炀开了辆黑色的城市越野车停在顾青裴公司楼下，那个时间段，公司停车场已经没有别的车了，所以视野很宽阔，远远地，他就看到了提着夜宵的顾青裴从马路对面走过来。

看来今晚又加班了。原炀没想下车，只是这段时间他们公司和这家国企有合作，他才发现顾青裴已经是这家公司的正式员工了，今晚他刚结束一场应酬，便顺路过来看看。

还有就是，他觉得时机到了，以他现在的能力，够资格见顾青裴了。

顾青裴走到原炀车前时，电话突然响了，他赶紧从衣服兜里拿出手机，按下接听键，跟电话那头的人快速说了两句什么，然后电话好像就被对方掐断了。

顾青裴抬头看了眼公司楼上还在亮灯的楼层，叹了口气，然后把手里提着的饭放在了面前车子的引擎盖上。

原炀抱胸坐在车里看他想干什么。

路灯斑斓地照在车窗上，顾青裴浑然不觉车里坐了个人，他打开食品袋，一边提着袋子的一侧提手，一边嘴手并用咬开了一次性筷子，就着软塌塌堆在塑料袋里的食物吃了起来。

吃相不是原炀印象中固有的形象，甚至有点狼吞虎咽，但始终没有弄脏衣服的前襟和领带。

原炀就这么坐在车里隔着车窗玻璃观赏着面前这位小顾同学的吃播，中间甚至还有两次吃太着急呛到了，心疼归心疼，但还挺可爱的，让原总看得津津有味，以至于忘了给人送杯水。

但是原总忘了，总有人记得，这不，老天就记得，只不过老天这送水的方式让小顾有点吃不消。

风餐露宿时最怕的就是天公不作美，饭还没吃完呢，天空中突然下起了雨，顾青裴吃饭的速度越发快速，甚至来不及嚼就咽了下去，雨越下越大，顾青裴手忙脚乱地扯起衣服前襟赶紧把饭遮住。

直到顾青裴的头发被雨水淋湿了一半，原炀这才回过神来，终于发现自己不是个木头。

他对着前面那只四眼落汤鸡打了声喇叭。

“咳咳咳，咳咳，咳咳咳——”

猝不及防的一声大喇叭，把顾青裴吓得当即把嘴里还没来得及嚼的饭喷了出来，剩下的饭也因为顾青裴骤然应激性反应收起置于身前的手而导致袋子没拉住，全数从塑料袋里流了出来，弄脏了这辆看起来很贵的城市越野。

顾青裴呛得咳嗽不止，原炀摇开车窗，把头探了出来，正想说话，顾青裴一边咳一边跑到驾驶座车门前，低头连连道歉：“对不起，对不起，我马上给您收拾干净。”

公司门口的、看起来不便宜、大晚上还出现在这里的车，一定是上面领导的，纵使车里的人突然鸣喇叭吓了顾青裴一跳，也是顾青裴先在人家车前盖上吃饭造成的。

况且他吃了那么久，这人一直在车上，想必是等得不耐烦了，又不知道怎么开口，才鸣的喇叭吧。

把人家车弄脏了，作为一个新来的员工，第一时间想到的当然是道歉。

听到道歉声，原炀将递纸巾的手慢慢缩了回来，看着一身即将全湿透的顾青裴道：“先上来。”

“啊？”雨下得太大，夜晚的灯光被雨水照得歪歪扭扭的，扭曲了顾青裴的视线，他没看清眼前人的面貌，对于对方让上车的要求有点诧异。

“不是中国人？听不懂中国话？我叫你上来！”原炀的语气好像已经没什么耐性了，外面雨太大了，这人还不上车，是想感冒吗？！

车里坐着的人不会是想要赔偿吧？油渍应该能被雨水冲掉的，现在洗车也是白搭．油渍对车漆应该没什么损害吧？顾青裴心里直犯嘀咕，迟迟没有上车。

原炀翻了个白眼，掏出电话，随便按了几个键播过去，“喂，孙经理，我在楼下碰到你们部门的顾青裴了。嗯，我跟他聊得挺投机的，今儿晚上先让他到我那儿去加班吧。”这话不是询问，而是通知的语气。

顾青裴在雨中抬起头看向车里的男人，又侧耳听了听电话里的声音，这人没有诓他，电话那头真他妈是他顶头上司孙经理的声音！

操了……不会刚就业就失业吧？

我他妈这是得罪了个大人物啊……

不就是借车吃个饭吗，不至于吧……

顾青裴暗暗吞了口口水。原炀跟孙经理寒暄了几句，就挂断了电话，然后朝顾青裴笑了下，“上车吧，顾工。”

顾青裴满心忧虑绕到车副驾门前，拉开了被雨水冲得冰凉的车把手，门开，车内一股暖烘烘的风铺到了他脸上，车里应该是开了空调，皮车座一尘不染，顾青裴低头看了看自己一身的水渍，不太好意思上车。

原炀看出了他的窘迫，从后座上拿过了一个纸袋，放到副驾驶座上，“上来，这是我刚顺便买的，你穿可能大了些，不过将就着换上吧，湿衣服穿久了，明天你就该请病假了。”

顾青裴不知道面前这男人想干什么，但是他转念一想，如果真是公司高层，没准是个自荐的好机会，前提是他能挑战自己一向内敛的性格，主动开口跟人说上话。

目前看来，他还是个棒槌，一窍不通，直接站在车外就开始脱衣服。

原炀被他逗笑了，“喂，顾工啊，我这车也没那么金贵，不用你露天洗个澡再坐上来。给我上来换衣服，你是真不怕自己感冒是不是？”

“啊？哦，好，谢谢。”顾青裴勉强把自己目前嘴里能蹦出来的礼貌用语全用上了，然后他抬脚上了车。

整个人都泛着水汽，他脱衣服的动作很轻，生怕弄脏了车上别的地方。

原炀不时偏头看他一眼，到底忍住了没动手帮忙。

顾青裴把湿哒哒的衣服装进布袋里，穿着一身‘戏服’一样的正装，他完全撑不起原炀的衣服，看着实在好笑，袖子拉了老长一截，最后他推了推黑框眼镜，低声道：“谢谢。”

“家住哪儿？”

顾青裴报了个地址，原炀一听，“太远了，今天先住我家吧。”

“谢谢。”

车子上了路，绝好的交际机会，顾青裴也练习过不少次自我介绍，现在却一句话都说不出来，甚至因为旁边坐的也许是公司高层，车内暖气又热，紧张感让他整张脸都红了起来。

原炀等红灯的时候，偏头看了他一眼，心想：真安静啊，现在的他应该不知道33的岁的自己有多嘴碎吧，也不知道36岁的自己有多骚吧。

想着，便忍不住笑了一声，顾青裴被笑声惊到，抬头看向原炀。

原炀：“你多大了？”

“二十三。”

原炀点了点头，红灯时间到了，他重新踩下油门，“我二十五，比你大了两岁。”

顾青裴没什么好说的。

世界上年轻又有才能的人多得很，他认为只要够努力，将来有一天他一定能得到自己想要的东西，此时不必过于羡慕别人。

原炀接道：“不用紧张，我不是你们公司领导，我只是最近有个项目在跟你们合作而已，刚才看到你在外面吃饭，想起几年前的我了，一时愣了神。本来应该叫你到车里坐着吃的，没成想最后一喇叭吓到你了，不好意思。”

顾青裴淡道：“没事。”

“公司就在楼上，怎么不上去吃？”

“要处理的东西有点多，害怕上去就没工夫吃了。”

原炀点了点头，“理解。”

刚才顾青裴买饭回来的时候，半路接到个电话，想必是公司突然有急事，孙经理是下班后又折回来的，不巧，没看到今天应该加班的顾青裴，这才打电话问顾青裴干什么去了。顾青裴饿了买饭回来，走半道儿得知孙经理去而复返，一旦上楼肯定就是大堆的工作，领导看着，他根本没法吃饭，只好在楼下以买饭为借口趁机往嘴里多扒拉一点填饱肚子再说。

顾青裴坐副驾驶上，想了半天还是没能想到什么话题，最后硬生生憋了个问题出来，“你怎么知道我名字？”

“以前听你们孙经理提到过。”

顾青裴没多想，“哦。”

这一般的对话后面应该是回问对方叫什么名，结果顾青裴以一个‘哦’结束了话题。

现在的顾总可真是够闷的，原炀无奈只好自我介绍，“我叫原念青，你可以叫我念青。”

“嗯。”

……

行，顾总不愿搭茬，原炀也不多说，反正今晚能把媳妇拉回家就是美事。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@最生


End file.
